


Reality is Better Than Fantasy

by Raelilly



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, TMI - Fandom
Genre: Alec reads Harry Potter, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Well tries to anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelilly/pseuds/Raelilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus suggests Alec read the Harry Potter books. Of course distraction ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality is Better Than Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble that's been shaking around in my head this morning. Hope you enjoy!

“‘Ah go boil yer heads, both of yeh,’ said Hagrid. ‘Harry - yer a wizard.’”

Alec dropped the book into his lap and snorted indelicately. “Really?” 

Magnus peered at his boyfriend over the cover of the spell book he was reading. They had decided on a quiet evening reading in bed after a long week of work for both of them. Alec had allowed Magnus to suggest a book for him, evidently it wasn’t going well. “What? You don’t like it?” Magnus asked, surprised. Who didn’t like Harry Potter?

Alec glared at him. “Really Magnus? Wizards? You want me to read a book about a school for wizards?”

Magnus closed his own book and set it carefully on his bedside table. “Yes really, it’s a fabulous series, I know you will enjoy it if you give it a chance. You said you wanted something fun and light hearted. JK Rowling is a fabulous author, and besides what’s so bad about wizards?” He tried not to sound too injured on the last bit. 

Alec rolled his eyes “Come on Magnus, don’t you think it’s a little far fetched? There’s no such thing as wizards!”

It was Magnus’ turn to snort “Says the Shadowhunter to his Warlock boyfriend. Seriously people think WE don’t exist Darling. It’s all in good fun, and I really do think you’ll like it. Give it a chance.”

“The last time you said I would like something I seem to remember there being rope burn involved..” Alec grumbled as he reopened the book.

Magnus grinned as he leaned into Alec’s shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. “Yes and if I remember correctly, you LOVED that too, don’t lie!” 

Alec tried to cover his smile with an offhanded “tsk!” but Magnus wasn’t fooled. He pressed his advantage and wrapped his arm around Alec’s waist. Sometimes it was just too easy.

“Of course,” he murmured in his most seductively silky voice “if you’d rather not read I’m sure I could think of something to keep us occupied…” 

Alec couldn't hide the tiny smile that twitched at the corner of his mouth, at least not from Magnus. “Will there be more rope burn?” 

“Well there will be NOW….” Magnus’ grin turned wicked as he snapped his fingers, dimming the lights. Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone fell forgotten to the floor. Apparently there would be other nights for reading and wizards.


End file.
